


Fluid Dynamics

by knightinmourning



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluid Sexuality, Genderfluid Character, Kisses, Massage, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinmourning/pseuds/knightinmourning
Summary: Fluid Dynamics(n): "the branch of applied science that is concerned with the movement of liquids and gases"In which Crowley moves in ways that don’t even make sense to them, and Aziraphale moves in step with them, as best he can.





	Fluid Dynamics

They’d started their evening at the new sushi bar down the street. Aziraphale enjoyed his dinner, and took it upon himself to serve Crowley entirely too much sake, pouring them generous amounts while the waitstaff looked on, never quite stepping in to stop them. After all, Crowley wasn’t looking particularly drunk, regardless of what the three empty bottles beside them might suggest.

Now, however, they were walking - well, Aziraphale was walking, Crowley was stumbling - home together. The bookshop was close enough to walk to, and Crowley was in no state to drive, though they would argue that driving drunk is like, a demon’s prerogative. 

They pushed through the door, unlocked by Aziraphale and relocked again as soon as they were through, and then they felt the angel against them.

“Sober up, love. I have plans for tonight.”

Expelling the alcohol from their system was always a little uncomfortable, the sudden feeling of awareness and the sharpness of reality digging into the space behind their eyelids. But they’d rather do that than miss out on whatever Aziraphale had planned, and they certainly didn’t want to wait until they had a hangover tomorrow morning.

It was a quick process, anyway, and as soon as they were done, Aziraphale pressed them back against the door to the shop.

“Someone will see.”

“Mmm.”

“Angel…”

“The windows are tinted. No one can see in, I promise.”

Aziraphale’s hands were on their shoulders and the press of his palms over their coat was just heavy enough to keep them in place. Not trying to hurt, just to restrain.

The angel leaned up and pressed his lips to Crowley’s.

“Sex tonight, dear?”

Once upon a time, such a question would have sent Crowley into a panic. They’d spent years being ordered by Hell to tempt humans in a variety of ways, including via lust. There were times, now, that they enjoyed sex, but they still, just as often, did not.

But it was Aziraphale, and Aziraphale understood. He always did.

So when Crowley shook their head, just enough that Aziraphale could feel it, they weren’t surprised to feel the soft lips over theirs curl into a smile.

“Okay, love. That’s alright. Thank you for being honest with me. Do you want to continue with what we’re doing, or stop and do something else?”

“Continue.” Their voice was quiet. Shy. It felt unnatural coming from their mouth.

Aziraphale moved one hand to their chest and brought the other one to cup their neck, drawing their head down so he could continue kissing them more easily. They moved fluidly under the angel’s careful touch, letting him take control and mold them wherever he needed them.

He knew their boundaries and would treat them right. Crowley knew that, and so Crowley did not worry about it.

After a few minutes, Aziraphale pulled away and led Crowley to a bench towards the back of the shop. “Sit,” he ordered, his voice still quiet. Crowley obeyed, letting themself sprawl over the seat and lean against the windowsill behind them. Aziraphale joined them as soon as they were settled, straddling their leg on the bench and leaning against them, their torsos pressed together.

Aziraphale supported his weight with a hand next to Crowley’s on the window ledge, giving him the leverage to lean in and kiss Crowley’s neck, after a minute opening his mouth and sucking on the side near their shoulder.

Crowley let their head tilt back, giving Aziraphale more access. The feeling of teeth and lips and tongue against their sensitive skin was almost too much, and they gasped and whimpered through it. Reaching up with their hands, they tangled their fists into Aziraphale’s suit, and Aziraphale took his free hand and rubbed their upper arm.

When he released their neck, Crowley used their grip on his jacket to pull him back to them, initiating their own kiss this time, slipping their tongue into the angel’s mouth and feeling him settle and relax against them.

They continued like this for a while, Aziraphale kissing and nipping at any bit of skin he could, before eventually removing his jacket and draping it over himself as he curled up against Crowley’s chest, settling in for an evening of cuddles while Crowley dozed.

* * *

Crowley knows what Aziraphale likes, what throws him off his game and forces his attention onto her.

He’s not one for slinky heels and six inch stilettos - though, Crowley’s sure, she could probably convince him if she made the effort - but he  _ does _ like to see her in a nice dress. 

It started when they were watching over Warlock. They’d managed to get some alone time one day, a rarity for them, especially since they were supposed to hate each other, and Crowley had been quick to notice that Aziraphale’s gaze kept drifting over her, settling on the bun in her hair and the more conservative dress she wore to keep up appearances. 

It was everything Crowley needed to know.

Today, she opted for a bun in the back of her head, a complicated knot of a style that only looked tidy with a little help from a miracle. Her dress - black, of course - was cut in a low ‘v’ down the torso with a longer skirt and sleeves, and she’d draped a shawl over her shoulders to complete the look. She walked into the bookshop with an energy she only had when she was a woman, and she only had to wait seconds before receiving the response she wanted from her angel.

“Welcome! How can I- Oh, Crowley! I didn’t realize it was you, dear.” Aziraphale exclaimed, looking up from his book only part of the way through speaking.

His eyes widened as he took in her figure, striding towards him with a gait he was sure no one else in the universe could replicate. She circled him as she often did when she wanted something, like she was homing in on him before striking. When she reached his far shoulder, her lips brushed his ear as she whispered, “fuck me.”

Aziraphale had never been so glad he was an angel. With a snap of his fingers, the doors locked and the open sign flipped to ‘closed’. He turned and caught Crowley’s fingers in his hand, lifting her hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss into her knuckles.

“Upstairs,” he said, his voice soft and low. Hand still in his, Crowley allowed him to lead her up the steps and down the hallway to the bedroom he rarely used. Illuminated by the street lights, the normally warmly lit room was bathed in blues and whites. 

He presses her against the crisp sheets, her head landing on a pillow as he holds her wrists still. Another miracle removes their clothes, and when he slides into her, she’s ready and wanting.

Sometimes Aziraphale spends hours slowly taking Crowley apart, making her plead with him for what she wants and give herself to him in every way. Tonight is not one of those nights. His weight is heavy on her, a comforting force that she could escape from if she wanted, but instead she allows it to envelope her while he brings them both to climax. She cries out when she does, flexing her body up into his.

After, he pulls out, cleans them both up, and rolls over, tugging her on top of him so her head and torso rest against his. A hand rubs against her back, and she snuggles a little closer to her angel, clinging to him and pressing a kiss to his chest. 

When she finally drags herself out of Aziraphale’s arms, he’s snoring softly - a habit he picked up from her, somewhere along the line - and she returns to her usual clothes, the black shirt, jacket, and pants that have been her preference for a few decades now.

There’s a kitchen down the hall, admittedly used much more often than the bedroom, and she makes her way there.

The pancakes take only minutes to make, even without magic, the way Aziraphale prefers it, and by the time they’ve finished, the smell has wafted through the flat. He wanders in right as the last pancake comes off the griddle.

“You didn’t have to, you know.”

“You did something for me, so I’m doing something for you.” Crowley sets the plate in front of him, along with the maple syrup, before taking a seat herself with a glass of bourbon in front of her. No time is a bad time for bourbon, as far as she’s concerned.

“That’s not how this works, Crowley.” Despite his protests, Aziraphale takes a bite of the pancake and a smile spreads across his face.

“I didn’t spend a decade in the nineteenth century learning to cook for nothing, Angel.” She knew full well she didn’t have to feed him, and she didn’t always, but it was the only way she’d ever known to communicate to him exactly how much she adored him. 

Sex was great, but it would never compare to the care and comfort of a homecooked meal.

* * *

Crowley wasn’t sure who e was today.

E wasn’t a woman. E definitely wasn’t a man. E thought maybe e was  _ something else _ , but it was a different something else than normal, and e couldn’t quite put eir finger on what it was.

It used to be that e would deal with this by sleeping. Crashing and pretending existence didn’t, well, exist, was less work than dealing with the constant vibration in eir head. But things had changed, and e was more prepared to deal with it now. Aziraphale was here, after all, and he was always a steadying force.

But he was down in the bookshop right now, so maybe a nap was in order after all.

Crowley shifted to eir snake form, a smaller version than normal that would be a little more manageable, and made eir way downstairs to the shop, slowly navigating the stairs until Aziraphale saw em and scooped em up.

“One of those days, my dear?” He asked, lifting eir to his neck so e could borrow between his collars, dangling eir head and tail to either side.

Trusting the Aziraphale would keep track of em and keep em safe, e let emself settle into a light sleep. Crowley could, and would, sleep pretty much anywhere, but e always preferred to be right against Aziraphale when e was a snake, the warmth of his skin radiating against em so e was comfortable.

When e awoke, e wasn’t really feeling better, but the bookshop was clearly closed and Aziraphale was setting em down on the floor. Crowley knew e always had the choice what form to be in, but e’d been a snake long enough for today. Eir human form felt stretched and endless when e settled into it. “Hey,” e said, a lopsided grin on eir face.

“Doing alright?” Aziraphale asked, just a little anxiety seeping into his voice. He was a worrier and always had been, since Crowley had met him in Eden all those millennia ago.

“Been better. Something’s… not quite right, at the moment.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Help me figure out where I end and the rest of the universe begins?” It was a lot to ask, e knew it was, but e didn’t have another idea for how to settle the buzzing in eir head.

“Of course.”

The bed was comfortable, when e settled onto the edge. Aziraphale crawled on behind em and let his legs rest on either side of em. “Do you want to stay clothed or undress?” He asked.

Knowing that choosing one way or another wouldn’t put any pressure on em to perform or not later, Crowley responded by removing eir jacket and shirt, tossing both of them onto a nearby chair. If asked, e  _ really _ didn’t want to deal with sex right now, but Aziraphale wasn’t asking for that, so e didn’t have to make that decision yet.

E let eir arms drape over eir legs as Aziraphale reached up and began to massage eir shoulders. His touch was firm, but the pressure wasn’t harsh. He continued to the rest of eir back, and then each of eir arms, taking his time and making sure each movement was loving and firm.

Eventually, Aziraphale moved away and his hands guided eir down onto the bed, centered on it with him on top of eir.

He settled on eir hips, his knees bracing him so his whole weight wasn’t on eir. Kneading the flesh of eir stomach, he started complimenting eir, just sporadic little unconnected comments.

“I love what you’ve done with your hair today, love. Shorter than normal.”

“You know, the way you look at me is always  _ so intense _ . Like I’m the center of your world. Thank you for that, dear.”

He could have said anything, and he may well have, as Crowley let eirself drift under his hands. Aziraphale was kneading eir stomach now, a repetitive motion that made eir eyes drift shut.

And then, almost like a switch had been flipped, nearly an hour after Aziraphale started the massage, xe felt  _ within  _ xemself.

Crowley still wouldn’t be able to put a label to xyr gender if they had to, but xe did feel in xyr body in a way they hadn’t all day. Xe wasn’t fluctuating anymore. Xe was, well, whatever _this _was.

Xe breathed deeply, letting xyr torso expand with the breath, and Aziraphale smiled and pressed back, letting xem feel the resistance. “Better?” He asked, looking down at his demon.

Feeling his weight against xyr, xe shifted just slightly to push up against him. It felt good, now that xe was feeling better. Less overwhelming, more appealing. 

“If you’re going to stay there, Angel, you better get moving.”

“You don’t have to ask twice.” Aziraphale miracled both of their clothes off. It took a moment to rearrange, and then Crowley lifted xyr legs and with Aziraphale’s help, shifted them up to his shoulders. When they were in a better position, Aziraphale began to prepare xem, starting with a single finger, coated liberally with lube.

The angel began by rubbing, the same sort of pressure he’d used before, elsewhere on Crowley’s body, and xyr breath deepened in anticipation. After the events earlier in the day, xe almost felt like xe’d slingshotted from barely feeling xyr body to being hyper-aware of it, even just this little touch feeling so much more intense than they normally felt it. Xe shifted, hoping to catch the finger and get Aziraphale to push in.

The angel turned his attention back up to Crowley’s face. “In a hurry, love?”

“You better stick that  _ blessed  _ finger in me, Angel, or I’ll-” Crowley was very suddenly cut off by Aziraphale doing  _ exactly _ as xe asked. He froze once he’d inserted that first finger, giving Crowley a chance to adjust.

“ _ Relax _ , Crowley. I can’t go any further until you do.”

“I  _ know _ that. Just give me a second. I’ll have you know this isn’t just a matter of  _ willing  _ oneself  _ to  _ relax.”

“You’re doing beautifully, dear. You’re so good-”

“ _ Don’t you dare _ .” Crowley wasn’t going to let that stand, even if xe knew Aziraphale was just trying to rile xem up. Taking a couple more deep breaths, xe did exactly what xe claimed xe couldn’t, and willed xemself to relax. When xe did, xe felt the digit in xem slip in just a little further.

Aziraphale continued for a while adding a second finger and then a third, and in the process, managed to find a particularly enjoyable spot in Crowley that made xem whimper and rock into the contact. 

“How are you doing, dear?” Aziraphale was pumping the fingers of one hand into xem while dragging the other over his cock, slowly working it to full hardness.

“I’d be better if you were in me.” Crowley gritted out, wanting more touch, not just in xem, but on xem as well.

“Okay, okay. Give me a second.” The hand in xem left and xe let out an involuntary whine.

Aziraphale shifted again and then pushed in, reaching over with his now-clean hands to grasp and pet Crowley’s hips as he set up a rhythm in xem. Xe let xir head fall back, making little aborted sounds of pleasure as xe managed to get a hold on Aziraphale’s arms and grasp at them with long fingers.

“Aziraphale, I- I’m going to-”

“Let go, love. Let me feel you come.”

And xe did, pulsing around the angel as xe rode out xyr orgasm with a cry. He followed moments later, spilling into xem and bucking a few more times before stilling suddenly.

Aziraphale was often boneless after he orgasmed, and today was no different. He pulled out, collapsing half on-top of Crowley and wrapping an arm around xem. Xe turned into his arms, catching his lips and kissing him. They’d clean up later, miracle away the fluids and sweat on the bed and themselves, but right now, they both wanted simply to enjoy the feeling of being together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [knightinmourning42](http://knightinmourning42.tumblr.com)


End file.
